Cars and Psychology
by r'n'rb
Summary: Somewhere around 5:30 am she is stripping away his psychological walls with blunt words and sharp nails. And oh yeah, theres a hungry angry beast of a dog waiting outside the car. A different take on the car scene in social studies


Hey, so I set out to write a Cappie/Casey post social studies to tailgate expectation fic and couldn't get past the first paragraph. And then this just came tumbling out because I do like the chracters of Rebecca and Evan I just have never liked that they were always dating either cap or case.

Personally I loved the whole dog scene, the plot was so pointless that it was a nice break from the relationship drama of the episode, and I think their unlikely friendship was hilarious and witty kind of...catching.

Anyways it's late, I hope this fic makes some sense as I just let it ramble itself out without much thought or editing.

* * *

**Cars and Psychology**

He woke swearing. More importantly he woke up swearing in response to a sharp pain, not the dull ache in his back he was becoming aware of, (that was just a nasty side effect of dozing off in fear...in a car seat). No, the sharp pain was an acute pinch near his ribcage, and before his body could tally anymore of the details he became victim to another sharp pain in his side, this one provoking another curse and the wrenching open of his eyes so he could face this jabby predator.

Rebecca was smiling at him. That closed mouthed, smug and kind of endearing – though he'd never tell- smile of hers.

"I just thought of something"

"Rebecca wha- what are you do-..."

"I told you I"

He places a hand on her shoulder to stop her, she shrugs it off cattily and he turns the gesture into a stretch in a move so seamless it could only be practiced by one who's childhood had been a boot camp in all being all things charming and non embarrassing. He completes the stretch with a yawn and interrupts her before she finishes her indignant huff.

"Actually before I ask what your doing, what time is it?"

She smiles tightly in a way that he knows now is chipper but had previously dubbed as bitchy.

"5:30 am"

He winces.

"Riiiight, and I get that this isn't the best place to sleep with all the cars and the ravenous super dog but don't you think whatever it is could wait like another four hours, neither of us a gonna be able to outrun the beast without a goodnights sleep"

"Oh I wasn't sleeping"

"Okay....um, what were you doing?"

"Finishing my essay, I have this whole doggie-death angle now, it's kind of fabulous"

She grins, and he's pretty certain there's something maniacal about it, and he's pretty sure he should be checking himself into therapy because he sort of finds it adorable.

He's yawning again and this time it isn't to finish off a stretch.

"That's great I'm .... I'm going to get some shut-eye and not think about super beast out there, hopefully the guy gets here in time for you to turn the paper in"

His eyes are closed for all of one millisecond before she jabs him again.

"Rebecca, Ow!"

"What? I told you I had just realized something, I'm not going to wake you up only to have you not hear what I woke you up for"

For the fifteen millionth time that night he wonders what the hell he got himself into.

Sleep would have to wait and he gives in to the tenacious girl by sitting up straight and giving her what he hopes is an attentive look, although really, who can look attentive before dawn?

She crosses her legs and faces him fully.

"I just realized something about you"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Not just that I'm weird to be helping you?"

"Yes you are weird but I figured out why" She grins and pauses for effect. "you're too nice!"

He is sort of at a loss for words, and it dawns on him that her bluntness has had this effect all evening.

"Err...what?"

"Yeah, I know that sounds weird cause Cap used to talk about what a jackass you were but really you're just too nice"

He is totally lost now but there's something about the intensity in her voice at this early late hour that makes him trust her oppinion.

"Even when your being a tool it's just cause you are doing your job, its sort of like my dad when he used to speak at political rallies, he didn't care about half the stuff he was talking about but he did it cause that was what was expected of him. You're parents, you're brothers, you're girlfriends all expect you to act a certain way and you do it, the whole routine, even helping me here all because you are way too freaking nice"

"Is that your way of telling me I should book it and leave you here with Cujo?"

He dodges the truth in her accusations with a joke but feels a little too much like Cappie as he does it so he softens it with a compliment.

"Rebecca that's pretty profound for a five am parking garage revelation"

She smiles wide and laughs, and there is something freeing about the sound.

"I know, I'm kind of amazing sometimes"

And then he's laughing with her, leaning forward and chuckling until he is close enough to notice they are close.

"It's true though Evan, stop trying to please everyone, you of all people can afford to stand up for yourself"

He frowns.

"I get what you're saying Rebecca, I'm just not exactly sure what it means, and what it means coming from you"

She smiles a new smile, and it's sort of soft and pretty up close , which is a big feat in the harsh lighting of the impound lot.

"What I'm saying is that I don't do nice, I don't do facades, I spent my childhood living with a facade for a father and it's a big waste of time. What I'm saying is that if you ever need a break from trying to please everyone and just want to hang out as Evan, then I'm here for you. I think a little training on blunt etiquette from me and you and I could have something like a friendship"

He lets out a long sigh and isn't sure whether its relief or nerves or frustration or peaceful happiness he's releasing. Part of him loves this blunt idea of him and part of him rejects it because then he would have to admit his life isn't all it's cracked up to be. Something at the end of her spiel snagged his understanding...and he chooses to dwell on it over the heavy stuff.

"What do you mean something like a friendship?"

"Oh, boys and girls can't be friends; the possibility of sex always gets in the way and complicates things"

And then he's laughing again, because she is so ridiculous and she is so right, and this whole situation, the dog, the paper, is so ridiculous and yet it feels so right.

It's her turn to look surprised when he announces that he wants to be her friend and that nothing would make him happier than a few complications along the way.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, reviews are always loved.

-A


End file.
